Player Orientation
Setting "The year is 1493 DR. Far off the western coast of the continental ''Faerun lies a large archipelago of magic, mystery, and wonder. This place is not fully tamed, with many dangers lurking in the farthest reaches of these lands. Not much is known of this region to most outsiders; these isles have stayed relatively isolated from the rest of the world, their inhabitants solely focused on their own little power struggle between empires.'' One such faction is the Kendrick Loyalists, led by King Derid Kendrick. There was once a time when his family had entire control of the Moonshae Isles, but a conflict over 100 years ago brewed right after the Spellplague when Fey creatures, mysterious beings originating from a plane known as the Feywild, returned after a long disappearance and, led by a High Queen, reconquered their 'homeland'. Although there hasn't been a conflict in decades since, tension builds once again as Derid looks to reclaim the lands for himself, knowing well that this could lead to another all-out war. This is where you come in; Whether by choice or not, you have your reasons for being in Wynnesford, one of a number of Frontier Outposts deep within Winterglen forest as part of Derid's attempt at infiltrating and retaking Gwynneth. Winterglen is dangerous and unexplored; not even the Fey dare attempt to tame this massive forest filled with terrifying wonders and beasts. You know that a quick walk on your own in this place can lead to death very quickly, yet you come here in hopes of adventure and discovery. Maybe you hope to achieve something out in these wilds, or you only wish to expand your rulers influence. Whatever the case, your here now in a town full of like-minded people, and the wilds are ready for you to venture foot into the unknown..." The Game Welcome to the West Marches Winterglen Campaign. This section here will fill you in on what you need to know to play in the West Marches style. The West Marches style was developed to allow 'one-shot adventures' to interact with one another without causing disruption with continuity and conflicts. The style allows a large group of people to play in any session without worrying about constant attendance, all-the-while building the world around them to construct long, interesting adventures. These are the current West Marches rules: Rule Number One: * You are playing as an adventurer because you feel a strong call to your bones to adventure due to whatever personal reasons your character has. The boredom of a clam life doesn't appeal to you; you are driven to leave behind the safety of normal civilization and explore the wilds to make your name. You are driven by whatever drives you, and this is constant. You choose where to go and what to do. There will be a handful of obvious choices, but you don't by any means need to take them. The adventure is in your hands. The Rest: * Players can suggest or join sessions on an at-will basis. There is no assumed set party; characters can adventure in many different groups. * Each session is presumed to be self-contained. Players venture into the wild, find or are found by adventure, and return home each session. * New characters start at level 3. Characters keep whatever gold and XP they earn from session to session, and characters may (until further notice) group with other characters of any level. * Every character starts each session in Wynnesford. If characters have not returned home by the end of the session, they automatically return after play has ended. ** Exceptions from this rule is frequently made to accommodate longer adventures spanning over multiple sessions. * Players are penalized a cost of 1GP/Lvl per mile they must travel back home, plus whatever living expenses players make whilst residing in Wynnesford, before/after the end of a session. * The world of the West Marches persists beyond each session. If players have made a change in one session, other players will see that change if they follow the same path in a later session. * The town of Wynnesford is, for whatever reason, safe. Adventure is found beyond civilization's edge. Characters can rest here between sessions and come to no harm. Adventure is found in the wilds beyond.